Aleu's New Alpha Male
Aleu's New Alpha Male is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise In this Balto sequel, Aleu, irritated by the other pack males, finds love with a handsome male wolf. Story Aleu angrily moved away from a group of the pack males. Ever since she had left her parents, Balto and Jenna, to lead the pack, all the males, both the older and younger ones, had been interested in becoming her new alpha male. The reason was that, according to pack law, she had to have a mate in order to produce the next potential alpha, and to help with her duties. However, Aleu knew that they were only interested in her looks, just like Steele had once only been interested in her mother Jenna for her great beauty. She growled. "Ugh," she said in a low voice. She continued on in a rage, finally looking back toward where she had come from. "You're all crazy if you actually think I would take any of you as my mate!" she shouted. Aleu continued on her way toward her favorite den. Suddenly, she walked right into something. An instant later, she realized that it was a male wolf, but not anyone she remembered from the pack. He was strong and handsome, with dark brown fur and dark brown eyes. Aleu frowned. "What are you doing in my pack's territory?!" she demanded. The male merely looked at her. "I am a lone wolf who left his pack. I seek to start my own. I just need a female to be my fellow alpha," he said. Aleu never broke eye contact with him. "I am Aleu. What is your name?" she asked. The male smiled. "My name is Thor," he said. Aleu's heart began to pound. Thor was certainly handsome and strong, but he was also an outsider, something the others may not appreciate. Then, a new thought popped into her head. "Could he be the one?" she thought to herself. Putting her emotions back in check, Aleu looked Thor in the eyes. "Well, I have to get back to my pack. If you're planning on sticking around, maybe we could meet again and I could show you around," she said. "I would like that very much. We can meet at this spot tomorrow," Thor replied. Just as her father Balto had done during the serum run, Aleu went to a nearby tree and scratched a large mark into the bark. "Look for this tree," she said. He nodded. "I will," he said. And with that, they parted ways. When evening came, Aleu called her pack to the hunt, and they were successful, killing a large male caribou. The next day, Aleu went to meet Thor at the tree and she took him to look around the territory, never telling anyone what she was up to. As they continued to do this, both gradually developed a romantic attraction to each other. "She's the most beautiful she-wolf I have ever seen..." Thor thought as he watched Aleu. Aleu was also feeling this way. "He's so handsome..." she thought. Finally, they knew that they had to admit their feelings. Thor went first. "Aleu, I have to tell you this. Ever since I met you, I have thought you were beautiful. However, unlike your pack males, I am not only attracted to your beauty. I love you for you," he said. Aleu smiled. "Thor, I am attracted to you too, but, if I agree to be your mate, there is a catch. Being mates with me also means being my alpha male," she said. "I am ready for anything, Aleu. May our love remain as strong as the mountains," he said. Aleu nodded. "Then, so be it. We will be mates," she said before rubbing heads with him. And so, Aleu finally brought Thor back to the pack. There were some that were outraged that she would make an outsider her alpha male. However, Aleu put her paw down, and announced that this was her choice, not theirs. Before the whole pack, they took the declaration of mateship. A short time later, they were relaxing together. Thor admired his beautiful new mate as she sat on a boulder. "Wow…she's beautiful," he said calmly, his eyes focused squarely on Aleu. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that," Aleu said with a playful chuckle. Thor smiled. "I said you were beautiful," he said. Aleu leapt down from the boulder and licked his face. Her gorgeous, gemstone-like eyes took on a flirtatious gleam. "Hey handsome, do you want to join me on the howling rock?" she asked, allowing her tail to brush under his chin as she moved passed. Thor's own eyes followed her eagerly. Not once did he take his eyes off of her. Finally, however, he climbed to the top of the howling rock with her. "You first," he said. Aleu then proceeded to howl, her voice sounding like a beautiful song in Thor's ears. Thor then howled, his howl sounding like a song to Aleu. The two then howled in unison, the sounds matching perfectly. It was a true wolf song. More accurately, it was the song of true love. Thor and Aleu looked into each other's eyes. "Do you remember what they say about a matched howl?" Aleu asked. Thor smiled. "How could I? It means that we're meant for each other and that our love will last forever," he said, referring to the old pack legend. Thor and Aleu rubbed heads and then went into their den, the one reserved for the pack alphas. Their love would eventually become the stuff of legend. Category:Balto Category:Sequels to Universal Studios films Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:Romance Category:Stories Category:Universal Studios stories Category:Stories featuring OC's Category:Shipping fics Category:Stories featuring wolves